Love Don't Cost a Thing
by Namikaze Tsume
Summary: Oneshot GaryMisty “I guess not? Heh, your love may not have cost a thing but it sure hurts like hell.”


This is my first fanfiction about Pokemon, I hope you guys like it. English was my second language and I'm such in grammar, hope you guys don't mind

Thanks to Lilineko helped me edited this story.

_Love Don't Cost a Thing_

I never thought love would hurt so much. Why I didn't know that before? I just thought it just a game, a game between two people, girl and boy. But now, I know it's not. It was a game of the heart. A game of life, a game I never have in my life before I meet her. At first she was just a fan girl in my fan club. But the more we spent time with each other one on one, I started falling for her. As I thought it was the same for her. But I found out she only played me to get close to me for my money and fame. As the last name Oak is sometime a curse. What an idiot I am to give her whatever she desired. I loved and trusted her so much to the point I was in denial of her lies and that gold-digger side of hers.

Love, can make one do silly things. I remember when I finally ask her to marry me and of course she said yes. Going to be married to one of the top Pokemon Researcher and one of the toughest gym leaders of in Viridian City, of course I knew she was going to say yes. I was so blinded by happiness, knowing that she was going to be my soon to be wife. But it didn't happen, as two weeks ago, I saw her true side when she told me she only loved me for looks, fame and fortune that I had going on. It was painful to hear the truth from the one that you thought that truly loved you. She left me when she saw my burnt face due to an accident gone wrong in my lab at the Viridian Gym. And now on top of that, I had no money, no job, I had nothing. She left the once formally know, Great Gary Oak. Here I am, just sitting down right here in the middle of some random beach, looking into the ocean with half of my face scarred by the accident. I should have been more careful when studying that one Fire Pokemon. It changed everything, my life, and my heart and my beliefs in love.

I heard someone called me out by my last name. I looked over my shoulder to see a familiar red head. She was a girl who traveled with Ash a long time ago. What's her name again? Oh I remember it, Misty Waterflower, and isn't she a Gym Leader too?

"Oh! Ms. Waterflower, am I right? From Cerulean City?" I asked, with a hand covering my burnt side when Misty took a seat next to me.

"So you do remember me. But why are you here, Oak? I remember you were this busy big shot researcher and trainer that has no time. And yet here you are looking deep out into the sea. And yes, I run Cerulean Gym and not only that, the Elite Four made me became a new Researcher. So they even gave me my own lab to do studies and researches on Water pokemon."

"Wow, I didn't know that." I answer with a sad tone.

"Did something wrong happen to you? What's with the sadness?"

"It's probably something you wouldn't want to hear. As it's a long story."

"Well I closed the Gym today. So I have the time in world for today, so what's up and what's with you covering the side of your face?"

"Well ok, but before you hear exactly what all happen, please don't be alarm when I remove my hand." I caught Misty's nod, as I slowly removed my hand to releave my burnt side. To my surprise, Misty just let out a concern look and told me there is nothing to be alarmed about. I let out a tiny smile when I heard her response, as I took a deep breath. "It was about two months ago, when I asked my girlfriend Anna to married me, one of my fan girls. As I was so happy when she said yes. You know we were going out about two year and I really fell in love with her. I planned out our wedding with in romantic way to make her happy, everything was going nicely but something bad happened. About one week before wedding, my lab was set on fire by accident, it burned every thing. But I didn't care, all I cared was her, I was glad she wasn't in town. By the time she came back from her trip with her friend, told her what all happen. And you know what she said to me? She said _'I don't love you Gary. I never did. It was all about the money, your face and your last name Oak. But now that you're ruin with no job and your face looking like a monster. I'm out of here, you' were idiot that thought I fell in love with you Gary.'_ And with that, she left me with another man, the one friend she went on the trip with." I let out a sigh and kept on looking at the sea. As I waited to hear Misty's response was going to be. Maybe she will say I was an idiot or something for falling for a fan girl.

"You know what, Gary. For a girl who follows you your money then she was nothing than a bitch. You don't have to let yourself down because of her. Why don't you just move on? Maybe you will find another person who will care and treat you better, as she'll always by your side when you need her. Gary, money can't buy true friends and true love, no matter what ones' your face look like. True friends care about who you really are, so just be yourself. Believe me, someday you will find her."

"Really?" I look at her and received a smile and nod. "Thanks"

"You're welcome" Misty stood up and held out a hand. "Want to go to my place and have a snack or coffee? Let's go some where else to make you feel better."

"But…" I say "Just look at my face, everyone will be at least scare when they see me. I don't want to go."

"Oh…Come on. Don't worry about what they'll say to you or about you Oak. I don't care what you look like or what others will say about me being with you. Also I think Prof. Oak would worry about you, if you keep on letting yourself down because of a no good girl that used you."

"Maybe you're right" I laughed, it was the first time after Anna left me. I felt something warm going to my heart. To let me believe love is something special, not a thing you can buy with money.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Two month later, Misty and I we became close friends, as we had a lot of fun. She helps me a lot on research Pokemon and notes, as I helped her out with her gym. Even helped out on training her water pokemons along with mine. I felt better every day but I started to have weird feeling about Misty. I don't know what it is, but the feeling was special. It felt real nice and warm, not like compared to when I was with Anna. Even Umbreon likes being with her all day, I never thought I'll see Umbreon get alone with somebody other than me. So was her Togetic, the pokemon I study it right now, she like me and play with my Umbreon when we went to Mirage Kingdom to visit an old friend of Misty. I think it was a princess name Osashi whom turn out to be a Queen of Mirage Kingdom. She invited Misty to the ball and Osashi wanted Misty to take her Togetic back because her Togepi had evolved to a Togetic last month. Misty's Togetic was happy to she meet her mother and rejoice with her once again. Not only that, Misty got a new Togepi, a gift from Osashi before we went back to Cerulean City. Well, I hope it's ok if she let me study her Togepi, after all this pokemon need to research about moving and attack.

I knew Misty was bossy but to my surprise, her older sisters were even bossier than her. Bad enough I have to deal with Misty's bossiness, I have to deal with all four of them. But I can handle with three of Misty's sister with ease, but with Misty it was a hard job. I know, she let me borrow her lab for the last two month and I found out, she had different type of Pokemon than water in her lab. She had Arcanine, Ninetales and a lot more pokemon of fire type, as she even had a Wigglytuff, when I asked her about it. She told me in that cute smart aleck of hers, just because she wants to become a great water Pokemon, doesn't mean she can't have any other types of pokemons. Geez, why are some girls are so hard to understand. Her newest pokemon is a Glaceon, another evolution of Eevee by an Ice Rock. But hers, was evolved by battle between her and this new trainer who challenged her. When the trainer's Jynx frozen the whole pool and kicked out her Eevee and made Eevee evolved. Thanks for that trainer; Misty now had two different type of Eevee, water and ice. Even though she has that smart aleck tone of hers, she has a very cute child-like one, especially when the battle finished, she cried out in excitement at how cute Glaceon was. How did our conversation went about? Oh right I remember.

Mini-Flashback

"You are so cute!" She yelled out loud and hugged the sea green Pokemon with loving arms. "I love you, Glaceon" Glaceon licked her cheek again and give her reply.

"You're annoying, Mist."

"Whatever you said, Oak"

"Well I thought you love Eevee," I said when both of us sat down the couch in living room and she still held Glaceon in her arms.

"Of course!" said Misty "I love Eevee but Glaceon is just so cute and I can't help it. I will love her too. I can catch a new Eevee. Maybe next time Eevee would evolution another Pokemon than Glaceon and Vaporeon."

"Yeah! Maybe it will turn out a big bug pokemon and…and it will made you scream to death." I said with a cocky smirk on my face.

"Oh! Shut screw you!" Misty threw a pillow cusion at my face before she went out with her Glaceon in to the lab to do some more studying.

End of Flashback

I remembered I was then left lone on couch, as I just laughed it off when I caught her face about to turn green because that joke. Man, she sure is cute when she acted like that. It's sure a mystery about Misty and her charm with pokemons; I never knew why all my pokemon like her. Especially my water Pokemons, Blastoise always out of his pokeball whenever Misty near by and the funny thing is, well not really funny, but he never let me be alone with Misty, when I tried everything on asking her for dinner. Blastoise always used his water gun on me, and he was my pokemon not her. I guess he didn't want Misty left alone in the lab with me without him and the other pokemon. But in the end, I have to thank them later, because it made me got closer to Misty every time we saw or ran across each other in her gym. I realized that Misty lost her 'baby face' the day she turned 18, her red hair was now down about to her waist and those big green eyes of hers couldn't been more beautiful than ever. Damn, I very well think that I've fallen for her. No…I can't right? Doesn't she love Ash or something? She always had right? But then again, that doesn't mean I can't have a crush on her.

So what I'm going to do now, ask her out for dinner and then ask her becomes my girlfriend? No…it's not a romantic way. Or maybe I can give her an Eevee, or Tentacool but she already has a Tentacruel in her lab, well she does love Tentacool and Tentacruel to death. It'll be ok if I give her a Tentacool, it's not like she'll refuse it. Or maybe I'll ask her to go with me to visit my grandpa so we can study more about water pokemon see what Pokemon she decide to capture it. AWWW! I don't know what to do! Why should I have to think so many ways to ask Misty out, what happen to me? I'm praticly pacing around in circles not knowing what to do. I know Umbreon is getting a kick out of it, as he keeps on giving those sneering looks. I squatted down then placed my hand on Umbreon's head.

"Umbreon, I don't know how to ask her out." said I with a little confuse tone in my voice "I think I might be in love with Misty."

'Umbre…on…umbre…on…Umbreon' (Your such an idiot, you can get a lot of girls in the past then why can't you just tell her that you like her…no…You love her…my owner-sama)

Oh my god, I can't believe what am I hearing, he just called me an idiot. I'm not an idiot. But it's not like, I've never been called an idiot before either. But this is Umbreon, my own partner, my favorite Pokemon who just called his owner is an idiot.

"Then tell me, Umbreon." I said with highly voice "How can I ask her out?"

'Umbreon…Umbre…on…Um… breon…on' (Give her flowers then ask her go out with you for dinner like the old you before you met her.)

"No way" Umbreon look at me unbelievable "I can't do that. It so…so…grub…I don't know, I even didn't know what kind of flower Misty like then how would I give it to her?"

'Umbreon' (Whatever)

"Heh! Umbreon where are you going" I asked Umbreon when he left me alone with my problem. "I thought you wanted to help me out on how to ask Misty out."

'Um…bre…on…umbr…eon…' (Nah, I'm here to see Glaceon not you. And owner-sama, good luck)

Oh man! Now I understand why I see him here, he here because of Misty's Glaceon. Maybe Umbreon like her, of course that Glaceon was beautiful, just like her owner. I watched Umbreon made his way towards Glaceon next to Misty and let out a smile. "Misty!" I put all my voice together and made my way towards her while she was feeding Togetic. After Glaceon left with Umbreon towards the backyard, I cleared my throat. "Would you like go out today with me? You know as a friend?"

"Sure, why not" She said "And why your face so red, do you have fever or something? Are you ok, Gary?" she placed her right hand on my forehead and left hand on hers "Well, your forehead didn't seem have any problem then why your face still red?"

"No, it isn't." I said quickly. "I think just because it's just so hot today. Geez, you're so trouble-some at times Mist."

"Yeah, you're right." She turned her head away but grabbed a hold of my hand. "What are you waiting for, let go!" She yelled out loud and gave me the sweetest smile that I've ever seen. With just the thought of it, my heart skipped a beat, it actually scares me seeing how attached I was getting.

We arrived at nice and best sushi restaurant in Cerulean City and of course I paid for the meal. If it made Misty happy, then I would do it, even if it will cost me about two months paycheck. She had order all sorts of sushi, and after eating about 25 different dishes, she goes and orders a big glass of ice cream, of chocolate, strawberry and vanilla. But of course, I ended up sharing with her, for told me she couldn't finish it alone. While sharing the dessert, I realize she's sure is a growing girl and I wonder how much she would had to pay if she ate like this on a daily bases by herself. And how in the world is she isn't gaining any extra weight by this eating habit of her? But in the end, I really don't care, as her body so nice and perfect.

"You eat like a pig." I said to her when both of us finished the glass of ice cream "How would you not gain any weight after all of that?" I point at the 25 empty dishes on the table "Are you sure you're human, Mist?"

"How dare you." She yelled, "First of all, I'm not a PIG and second, YES I'm HUMAN."

"You know what, Mist?" I continue "Each sushi dish has 20 sushis and so you ate about 500. Can you not be surprise at me asking you being human? I can't believe it, well I can since I'm paying the bill as I believe it's like almost 4 months of my paycheck." I said exaggerated the truth to be funny.

"That your problem, not mine." She said with tiny smile "It's your fault, you asked me out for a day then you have to deal with it. But if you're researcher, you get at least 75,000 a month so what are you crying about."

"But, but, my researcher job as of right now is a bit limited and I only get about 150 a month." Ok, then, I'm going to say you're the devil Mist and I have fallen in love with you. Wait that mean I've fallen in love with devil…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

We left restaurant and arrived in Pokemon Center to check on her Staryu and Psyduck. After that, we were enjoying a nice walk through the park and we saw the ice cream man. You guessed it, Misty had an ice cream cone. Man if we going out again I have to bring more money to buy food for her.

"Oh My God!!! Gary, look" She suddenly grabs at my shirt and yelled out loud "It's Pichu… AW, It's so cute."

"You want it?" I asked "If you want I can capture it for you milady."

"Really?" She look at me with me puppy eyes "Please, catch it for me. I didn't bring any pokemon or Pokeball with me. Would you do that for me?"

"You don't need a pokemon to capture it Mist" I answered her "Look" I took out a food made for Pokemon and get close to than Pichu give it to a little yellow rat. It look very happy and started eating the food I gave. I pulled out a Pokeball and threw it at the Pichu. To be honest, I don't know why I always bring Pokeballs with me when I'm out on a date. But usually most of it useful and comes in handy. "There you go." I placed the Pokeball in her hand with cocky smile. As she jumped up and down like a little child; next thing I knew, her arms were around my neck. But what surprised me the most was when she kissed me on the lips.

"Sorry!" She said with her red face when she reality realized what she just done. "I was so happy that I lost control of myself. Please, forget about that kiss."

Misty was about to walk away from me, but I grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her body close to mine. I know she felt the hot breathe that escaped my lips when I kissed her forehead. "You know what, Mist. I will let you know what a real kiss is." I wrapped my arms around her waist, and putted down my lips onto hers. Her eye widened but a moment later, I felt her arms around my neck. I could taste the strawberry lip gloss she had applied on earlier, very sweet and hot. I broke the kiss after 10 second and to my surprise she blushed before surrendering to her feeling and kissed back. It was a long kiss, and I pulled her close and closer in my body and broke a kiss when both of us run out of air. "Wow! I didn't know you were a great kisser. Sooo, Mist! Will you go out with me? You know, become my girlfriend."

Her face got redder by the second, as she pulled away from me and called out Pichu. She then picked up her Pichu into her arms and started walking away. While I just stood there and looked at her back view, like moron. So, am I going to get my answer?

"HEH! Are you just stand here and let your girlfriend go home alone? Or I will make you miss dinner." She said in a pretend angry tone. But when she saw me not budging a muscle when she looked back over, she really got angry. "IF YOU NOT COMING THEN I WILL LET YOU SLEPT OUTSIDE TODAY! DO YOU REALLY WANT THAT?!"

"NO! AND WAIT FOR ME, MISTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said and run after her to my bossy girlfriend.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+

Our relationship is going great, it's about 4 month now after since the day asked her out. And I finally got my job as a Researcher back but I didn't want to leave her here. I want Misty come back with me in Viridian City and became a Pokemon Watcher then maybe we could get married? It would be wonderful, but how should I go about it? I already had my lab back, it was being rebuilt after the fire accident and my job as a Gym Leader, well I can't leave my gym closed anymore. If I prolong it any longer, I will surely lose my position and I don't want that. Not only that, I need to get my Umbreon back into training. All he does now is wants to be alone with Glaceon. Whenever I want to talk or get some training done, he just ignores me. Why Misty and even her pokemon would change my life so much? First I fall in love with her and now my Umbreon is all captivated by her Glaceon, an ice pokemon.

I couldn't get her out of my mind, her smile; her sweet voice inside my heart. Yes, I was happy with her she and she didn't care how my face looked. Even when we were going out, when people pointed at me and said something bad about me or her, she just smile and told me not to worry. She so wonderful and sweet, but each time she gets close and comforts me about the 'burn scar' I get scared. So scare that I could lose her forever. I let out a tiny and looked down at my sleeping Misty, resting on my chest. And my God, the beauty she lets out. I tighten my hold around her and listen in on her quiet breathing. I just want to stay like this forever but I have to get up and make breakfast for two of us. I quietly and softy untangled my arms around Misty and got out of a bed. I head to a bathroom first before hitting the kitchen. I stood in front of the mirror after my shower, as I guess I forgot to lock the door. As the door opened and I saw the look disbelieved look she gave me.

"Your face Gary, your face, it's not burnt. How-how?" She saw my made up mask in my hand "You lied to me, Gary. I can't believe it. You were lying to me in beginning?! How dare you Oak!"

"Wait." I grabbed her wrist "Let me explain, Mist."

"Don't Mist with me, Oak. How could you do that for me, I thought you…you loved me? What kind of prank is this?!"

"I do love you. I really do. Please listen to me. I know, I was wrong when I lied to you Mist. I wanted to tell you but the day you saw me and you weren't alarmed with my fake burnt face. I keep quiet and wanted to see how things went and if you were true to your words. I didn't expect to fall for you, as got myself in a deeper hole, to the point I didn't know when to tell you about my fake scar. I was scare that I would lose you when I told you."

"Well you wouldn't know what I would have done if you had told me. But now is another story, so I guess you are going to lose me, Gary." She said with painful tone. "I can't stand you right now, I can't forgive you for this stunt! I'm just really hurt, to the point I think I was wrong to fall in love with you. I can't stand liars! Please leave me alone!"

"Mist."

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE, OAK!"

"I'm sorry..." I walked out of the bathroom, as she shut and locked the door. I heard her cries through the door where I was at. So the one thing I didn't want to happen happened. She finally found out my disguise, it was my fault all of it. It was my crazy idea and now I was paying for it. So painful, it can even break my heart, my dream with her begins to shatter at every loud cry I heard. What can I do to make her forgive me, what should I do right now? God please tell me…

She didn't let me get close to her at all with the remaining days of the last week of my stay. Every time I try to get close to her, she just look away and acted I'm not there. Please Misty, don't do this to me, it hurt so much. Since you won't let me get near you, I guess I'll just hope you'll just hear me out. I took a deep breathe and just stared at the back of Misty's head.

"I know you won't forgive me, Mist but I have to tell you the truth sooner or later. This was part of my sister's idea, she told me that Anna just wanted to marry me because my looks, fame and fortune. But I didn't want to believe it. Then she made a bet with me to see who's right and who's wrong, as it happen at the same time when my lab was burnt down. And so she had this crazy idea, to made my face look burnt and tell Anna I lost everything. Guess what, May was right, about Anna. I seriously didn't think I would have loved another until I met you. And you told me 'love don't cost a thing' and I want you to know, those words are stuck inside my heart." She didn't answer me, she just stood in her spot quietly. "I guess you can't forgive me, but I want to tell you before my leave I wanted you come with me. But now, I guess I have to go alone. I'm going to pack for tomorrow's leave. So this is goodbye…"

Next Morning in Cerulean City 5:00 A.M

I looked Cerulean Gym again and signed; I decided to leave a lot earlier then originally planned to avoid the awkward-ness with Misty. Umbreon right beside me, as he gave out a confused look. I guess he didn't understand why I had left without saying goodbye to anyone, especially her.

"Umbreon, it's ok, so let's go, you'll get another chance to met Glaceon again. I just don't know when, like in my case. Sorry."

I was about out of Cerulean City but heard familiar voice calling out my name. I turn my head back and see Misty running up towards me. At first I, seriously thought she was an illusion. For one, I didn't expect to see her, two, forgive me, and three, it didn't matter anymore. Since I felt her arms around my waist and her body pressed up against mine.

"Don't leave me. Please Gary, don't leave me alone. I'm sorry, Gary." she said with teary eyes. "I was just so angry at the fact you lied to me. But when you told me your reasons and I thought about it all night, I came to an understanding. Please Gary, don't leave me."

"So I'm forgiven now Mist?" I ask and hugged her very tiredly.

"No, I'm not forgiving you just yet. As I don't want you to leave easy like this either! I had to made you pay after you lying to me, especially you weren't planning to leave late tonight."

"Then what do you me to do, Mist?"

"Come back with me and spent the rest of the day with me, as we discuss our current situation. And say that you'll be with me, forever."

"Of course and I will stay with y—" I then grabbed a hold of the back of my head when Misty whacked me hard with her hand. "What was that for?"

"You didn't think I was going to let you off that easily did you?" Misty let out a smile and then stuck out her tongue.

I let out a smile, while rubbing the back of my head. "I guess not? Heh, your love may not have cost a thing but it sure hurts like hell." I let out a laugh when Misty started laughing at the truth. As I then grabbed a hold of her hand and the both of us walked back to her place.


End file.
